Let me be with you
by TG68
Summary: Julia dating Hwoarang but when Jin enter will he take her away from him or will he fail in the process highschool fic.
1. The begining

**Edited I fixed all the grammar I could find, Well enjoy. I don't own the characters! or tekken  
**

* * *

Chapter one: The beginning. 

The bell rang for the last period of the day. Jin walked through the hallway with his bag over his shoulder. He was wearing a white button shirt with black dress pants and black shoes. He stepped in his last period class and took a seat in the back row; his seat was the highest row in the room. As other students came in to find their seats for it was the first day of school.

A group of students looked at Jin then gesture "what's up" to him like they know him. They returned looking at the other students gossiping like brats do.

Jin scoffed and leaned back in his chair, Jin hated students that gossip around him. He sat there observing students while they came into the classroom. He saw nothing that interest him as he folded his arms on the desk about to sleep for the rest of the class period, but then a girl came in reading a small thick orange book. She had a white button shirt with a gray skirt she had two long braided ponytails and she wear glasses. She sat down not looking up from her book.

Jin studied her for a while. She was smart, she had a body of a goddess, and she was different from any other girl he saw.

She was the one and only Julia Chang, Jin always admired her even though she was American though there was something that attracted him. He took a moment to find out what it was, until a familiar redhead entered the room and joined the group of snobs. As he roughly grabbed Julia by the wrist as he literally dragged her with him. Julia and Hwoarang have been dating since they were kids, Hwoarang was not what you would call a good boyfriend over the years, he has been treating Julia like trash over the years. Jin just scoffed and went to sleep as the class started.

----

Julia entered her last period reading her favorite romantic book which happen to be book meant for perverts but she didn't care it was a good book.

She sat in front row not looking up from her book. She kept reading until her "so-called" boyfriend entered and dragged her up and led her to his friends. She did not like his friends they always thought of her differently because she was American. Hwoarang and Julia been dating since they were eight, Julia thought it would be great to have a boyfriend but after a year Hwoarang changed. He is abusive and sometime she wonders if he is cheating on her.

The teacher came in as she got out of his grip and hurried to get her stuff then sat in the back of the row she took a sit next to Jin who was sound asleep. She always admired Jin because he was smart, top of the class and kind of had a crush on him for a long time but she could never talk to him because he was Hwoarang rival.

Hwoarang saw her sitting by Jin as he grew furious, he was about to go over there until the teacher yelled at him to sit down as he snorted and sat down.

----

A few minutes before the end of class, Jin woke up stretching not noticing he had drool on the side of his face. He heard giggling as he turned his head to see Julia giggle. He was surprise that she was sitting next to him but most of all how beautiful her smile was and how radiant it was gleaming in the sun one word could explain it all. "Breathe taking," he thought to himself. She pointed to the drool that was on his face. He touched it noticing it was drool he quickly wiped it away. Just then, the bell rung Julia picked up her things as Jin did the same.

"So even the mighty Jin Kazama has flaws," She said giving him one more smile before leaving out the class.

Jin looked at her then hurried putting his books in his bag, and then dashed to the door to catch up to her.

----

Julia wrote the last part of her notes when her attention was to Jin who was stretching she couldn't help but giggle at the sight of seeing drool on the side of his face. Jin noticed as quickly wiped it away. Then the bell rung Julia thought it would be the right time to talk to him she was scanning fast she didn't want say anything stupid.

"So even the mighty Jin Kazama has flaws," She said giving him one more smile before leaving out the class.

After she left the class, she leaned against the wall next to the door as she held her books to her chest breathing hard. She hid her blush from him so that he wouldn't think she was some kind of fan girl. She was soon brought out of her thoughts by a fist hitting the locker just above her head. It was Hwoarang having his other hand in his pocket.

"Why the hell were you hanging out with Kazama for, you know that I hate him," Hwoarang shouted at her. She then became serious and looked him straight in the eye.

"I have the right to do what I want." She warned him. He became raged and pulled out his hand out of his pocket but before he could do anything, someone had bump into him roughly. Hwoarang turned to face the person ready to fight him. It was Jin who was still walking with his bag over his shoulder.

"Kazama who do you think you are," Hwoarang yelled at him. Jin stopped and turned around to face him.

"You shouldn't have been in my way."

"You just want me to beat you're ass don't you!" Hwoarang shouted.

"If you got the guts to, then do it." Jin said getting in his face.

Hwoarang grind his teeth then snorted, "I don't have time with punks like you." He said as he grabbed Julia wrist roughly and pulled her away.

Jin stood there watching them leave. He could have sworn that he saw Julia look at him and smiled at him thanking him. He shrugged then walked home.

* * *

**yeah, yeah and review!**


	2. helping her out?

**Fixed**

* * *

Chapter 2: Helping her out?

Julia was called to principle's office as she took a seat in front of the desk. The principle turned around to face her.

"Julia you've always been an A students but lately you're grades been dropping to straight Ds."

"I'm sorry sir, it just that things are really complicated right now." Julia said.

"I see, that why I assigned a tutor for you he would like for you to meet him in the library at the table in the back after school." He said taking Julia by surprised but she nodded and went to class.

After school Julia went to the library and sat down were she was told, she then pulled out her book and began to read.

"I was expecting to be teaching someone stupid not somebody who doesn't need my help."

Julia looked up to see Jin sitting down with several kinds of books next to him. She was surprise that he was tutoring her but soon snap out of it.

"Well everyone needs help." She said as he just pulled a book out in front of her.

"We're starting with math," Jin said as she nodded and they began.

_An hour later..._

Jin put down the English book looking at her with a questionable look.

"Are you sure that I was supposes to be tutoring you?" He asked, as she took off her glasses rubbing her eyes.

"It just that I haven't had enough sleep," She said putting her glasses back.

"Why is that?" He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Just things that I have kept me up at night," She said not wanting to go into details. She stays up so that if Hwoarang will try to come in her apartment without her permission and forcing her something, as he tired many times lately.

Jin examined her she seemed tired, she looked like she could barely walk.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"Just a few miles away from here why," She asked.

"I'm taking you home." He said putting the books in his bag, as she looked at him shocked.

"I didn't say you could drop me home," she said a little annoyed.

"No but I said so, look at you're self you look like you can barely stand," He said getting up.

"Thank you but I'll be fine." She said as she got up then taking a few steps but then her legs gave up.

Jin caught her as she rested in his arms. She blushed as she lifted her head meeting his eyes. Jin smirked; she looked so innocent, "Cute."

"Eh," She blushed harder as she looked away.

Jin was satisfied that he could make her feel this way. He picked her up over his shoulder as he started to walk towards his car.

"W-what are you doing." She stuttered.

"Taking you home, don't try to protest." Jin said, as they existed out of the building. She pouted as she hit his back like a child until she heard him let out a small chuckle.

After that, she didn't say anything. Jin opened his car door as he gently put her in then going to the diver seat.

Jin started the engine then started to drive off; they sat in awkward silences until Julia turned on the radio she smiled as she closed her eyes she felt so comfortable, Jin took a glanced at her.

"She seemed really tired," Jin, thought to himself. He let her fall asleep after she told him the directions. He was shocked on how far it was, "She walks so far just to get to school."

They reached her apartment as Jin got out of the car and went to the passenger side.

"Julia," he said shaking her a little bit.

"Hmm?" She said still half asleep.

Jin didn't want to wake her as he picked her up bridal style, he closed the door as he made his way to her door, he let her down but still held her in one arm. He looked for the key that was found it her front pocket as he opened the door. He picked her back up as he entered.

Her apartment was neat and organized. He searched for her room, he soon found it as he entered the room, her room was plain like a normal teenager, he laid her on the bed as he stood up looking at her.

She was truly a beautiful sight to be seen. She seemed peaceful sleeping a smile creep on Jin face. The phone rang shocking him; soon the answer machine was on.

"Julia where the hell were you I didn't see you after school, whatever just call me back then you get the message."

Jin wondered why Julia was with him but it wasn't his place to say. He silently left the house as he got back in his car.

"It's a shame for her to be with him." He thought bitterly as he drove off.

* * *

**Better? Review**


	3. Nice?

**Again I hate to do this to all the Hwoarang fans but he been making me mad lately. Again sorry guys.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Nice?

Julia woke up the next morning due to her alarm clock as she lazily turned it off. It was only 5 A.M in the morning.

"Why do I have to be up so early?" She thought as she got out off bed, then she walked in the bedroom and she got in the shower.

"What happen yesterday?" She thought as water drops gently caressed her skin. "Oh yeah Jin took me home," She closed her eyes "Maybe I should thank him later."

After finishing, she got dressed, grabbing her bag while leaving the house. She was surprised when she saw Jin leaning on his car in the parking lot that was in front of her apartment.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you always wake up this early to go to school?" He asked avoiding her question.

"Yes, and again what are you doing here?"

He got off his car as he opened the passenger's door, "Taking you to school."

"What?" She said shocked.

"I said I'm taking you to school." He said gesturing her to come in.

"But-" He glared at her, she let out a deep breath and gave up. "You know if you were not my tutor I would think of you as a stalker."

"Yeah, yeah and my hair is naturally white." He said closing the door after she entered.

He got in the car then drove off to a different way then to school grounds.

"Uh Jin you miss the turn to school." She said looking at him.

"We not are going to school yet."

"Then where are we going?" She said getting a little worried.

"To get something to eat, it's only six." He said turning into a diner.

"But I don't have any money." She said as he got out and opened her door.

"I didn't say you were paying, don't you know the rules?"

"What rules?" She said getting out.

"The one when a guy takes a girl out he has to pay for it?" He said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Wow a true gentleman huh?" She said teasing him.

"That's how I was taught." He said opening the door for her to enter.

Once inside Jin ordered coffee and a plate of pancakes, he took a couple of sips from his coffee as he watched her. Julia stared down that the table avoiding eye contact with him.

"What are you thinking about?" He finally said breaking the silences as she looked up.

"I was just wondering why you are being nice to me, I thought you hated me because I'm dating you're rival."

He sat up straight looking in her eyes. "I never hated you but don't get me wrong I do hate you're boyfriend."

She folded her arms on the table and leaned a little bit forward. "What don't you like about him?"

"You really want to know?" She nodded. "I hate his hair, his style, his personality; basically I hate everything about that tight wearing queer." He expected Julia to go off on him but instead she started to laugh.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad, I thought I was the only one who notices he wears jeans that stick to his legs."

As much as he tried not to smile, he couldn't help it creeping on his face. It started from an upper curve in the corner on his mouth to were his lips parted then a laugh.

The waiter smiled at them as she put down the pancakes. "There you go you two lovebirds."

Julia stopped laugh and began to blush, while Jin calmed down and thank the waiter he then took out a knife a fork and cut a piece of it.

"Are you going to eat?" He ask looking at her, she looked away to hide her blush as Jin gave her a confused look, He tapped her hand as she look back to see the fork pointed towards her mouth.

"Open." He said in more on a demand way than a request. She hesitated at first then finally opened her mouth.

He gently placed it in her mouth as she closed it and he pulled out. "Good?" she nodded as he smiled and sat back up straight.

"You are not eating?"

"I rather watch you eat it's… cute."

She blushed and turned away "I not hungry." He put a hand under his chin.

"You wouldn't want to waste the money I spent on you would you?" He said smirking.

She hated how he had someway of making her do what he said. "I hate how you do that."

He smirked as he took another piece and feed it to her.

They arrived at school a couple of minutes before the bell. Hwoarang hung out with his group, as Lili was all up on him he was having a good time until he saw Julia and Jin walking with each other. He soon stormed off to chase them.

They reached her class as he handed her, her bag. "You know you didn't have to do all this for me." she said getting her bag.

"Like I said it was how I was taught." He opened the door. "Now get to class miss." He said smiling at her.

"Thanks Jin, I'll see you later?" She said smiling at him, he was going to bow to her but he was shoved to the locker.

Hwoarang put an arm around her shoulder. "Thanks for taking care of her but she doesn't want you're help."

"Hwoarang, why did you do that?" She said taking his arm off. She ran to help Jin who got up looking piss.

"You don't have the right to control here, she chooses who she gets help from." He said walking up to Hwoarang. "However you do deserve this."

Julia tried to stop the two but the next thing she saw Jin had punch Hwoarang in the face.

* * *

**Well it's almost out of my system.**

* * *


	4. I'm sorry

**Sorry for the wait! Also to Lady Midnight I thank you for your words and I will explain why I hate him. One I dislike people who go around acting like thugs by getting in streets fight a lot. Two he has no manners, EXTREMELY cocky, you can basically say he is like the water it always changing and it can be peaceful then turn into something that could hurt you, while I'm more of a lightning type person who likes to rush through things and can be easily frustrated, everyone knows that water and lightning don't mix that's why Jin and Hwoarang are rivals. If you can prove to me that there is something that I can relate to him then I might be able to like him but so far in the game or fanfictions he has been nothing then a ass.**

**Sorry for the bashing of Hwoarang people anyways to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4: I'm sorry.

Hwoarang staggered back as he wiped the blood off his mouth. "You fucker!" he yelled as he kicked Jin in the side of the face. Making Jin torso lean downwards, Jin came back with another punch to Hwoarang face. Hwoarang tried to spear him but Jin grabbed the back of his head and brought it down to where Hwoarang's face met Jin's knee. Hwoarang fell to the floor but quickly scrabbled to his feet. "Fuck you Kazama!" He said trying to kick him again but Jin dodged it then tackled Hwoarang; He then got on top of him and grabbed Hwoarang face, as he started to smash Hwoarang's head to the ground.

Julia tried to stop them but people started to gather blocking her from getting close. Soon Steve came through the crowd and pulled Jin off Hwoarang.

"Let me go Steve!" Jin yelled as he struggled in Steve's hold.

"Jin calm down." He said holding him as best as he could. Hwoarang got on his hands and knees trying to get up as Jin got loose and kicked him in the face.

"Alright, Jin that's enough." Steve said dragging him away.

The teachers soon arrived as the students started to scramble to their class as Hwoarang's friends helped him to the nurse's room.

Julia stood there shock for a while before going to class.

The day past slowly for Julia, school was finally ended she didn't see neither of them through out the day. She began to walk home until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to meet a middle-aged man wearing a black suit and hat.

"Excuse me miss but are you Miss Julia Chang?" He said bowing.

"Yes sire is there something I can help you with?"

"Master Jin Kazama requested that I take you home for the evening."

She was shocked for a moment. "He sent you to get me?" The man nodded. "Its fine sire you didn't have to come all this way."

"But Miss Chang I could lose my job if I don't take you." He said looking at her.

She didn't want him to lose his job because of her, so she gave in and she nodded. He smiled as he led her to the black limo outside the school grounds. "Note to self, kill Jin next time I see him" She thought to herself.

Once they arrived at her apartment, she thanked the man and got out. She didn't expect Jin to be waiting in front of her door.

She was about to scold him until she notice the bandage of the side of his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked tilting her head to side a bit.

"A little cut and a few days suspended but it's okay."

"What do you mean it's nothing?" She yelled ready to go off on him when he brought out a dozen of roses in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fight I just lost it."

She stared at him for a while. "Why are you apologizing for?" he looked up at her with a confuse expression. "Its okay he provoked you, you didn't have to do all of this but thank you for everything."

He smiled as his eyes met hers. "Well its getting late and I think the driver is waiting."

"By the way you have a limo?"

"No it's my parents they wanted to talk to me but I ask for them to pick you up first."

"Oh then you better hurry."

"I'll go when you take these roses." He said smirking.

She quickly grabbed the roses and started to push him to the limo with her other hand.

"Oh Julia try to not wake up so early, I'll come pick you up around seven and take you to my place after school." He said getting in.

"You're place, for what?" She said confused.

"Tutoring duh." He said smirking.

She was about to protest but he rolled up the window and started to drove off.

She sighed as she walked back to her apartment and opened her door. Once she opened it, she was blasted with the scent of nature her apartment was filled with flowers as she stared in awe.

She smiled as she closed and locked her door and smelled some flowers before going to her room, it too was full but there was a yellow card with her key on it on her desk table. She put the roses down as she picked it and read it.

"_Thought it would help you sleep easier and plus I kind of forgot to return you're key sorry."_

She smiled as she shook her. She didn't even realize it, she put it down, got changed in her blue pajamas then flopped on her bed as start to think. "Too much happen today, I'm tired." She said yawning then going to sleep.

Julia lazily opened her eyes; she took a glance at the clock. "It's just 7:00." She said closing her eyes.

She quickly jumped out of bed as she rushed to the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and got dressed.

"How could I oversleep!" She flung open the door and bumped into Jin.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Taking you to school?" He arced an eyebrow, she then remember the events yesterday. She was about to say something until he put a hand in front of her.

"There's still time go back and fix yourself." He said turning her around and pushing her back in.

She came out a few minutes later as he opened the door and gesturing her in.

After they got in and drove off, Jin handed her a black box. She arced her eyebrow as she took it.

"Don't worry it's just breakfast, hurry up and eat."

After she was done, they arrived at school as Jin opened her door.

"You didn't have to do this you should be at least enjoying you're suspension." She said jokingly.

"Miss Chang got some jokes I see." He said smiling giving her, her bag.

"Seriously though you didn't have to do this after-" She stopped when he put a hand up.

"It was my fault I deserve the punishment, now get to class."

"Jeez talk about a bossy jerk." She said teasing him.

"What you say." He tried grabbing her but she ran through the school gates. He was about to chase her but she pointed at him.

"You can't go on school ground!" She said taunting him. He let out a chuckle as he waved her goodbye. "Bye, bye Jinny." He winced at the nickname she gave him.

She entered her class and sat down as boy came in after her. Julia was impressed he was very good looking. He had brown hair with the casual white button up shirt.

"Class this is Shinji, please make him feel at home."

Everyone mumble their greeting, the boy eyes search the room until his eyes met Julia's. He smirked as he made his way up.

"Excuse me miss but is this sit taken?"

"Yes but he not here today." She replied.

"Then it would be available." He said taking the seat.

"But-"

"Okay class turn to page 235." The teacher said. Julia let out a sigh as she opened her book.

Lunch came as she sat under the tree outside of the lunchroom, then she pulled out her book.

"Excuse me Miss Chang but may I join you?"

She looked up to see Shinji standing in front of her "Um sure." She said returning to her book.

He sat down next to her; he pulled out a black box then turn towards her.

"Where is your lunch?" He asked.

"I don't eat lunch here." She said turning the page.

"But you should eat it not good to starve yourself, here have some of mine." He said opening the box revealing a case of rice balls. "I know it not much but it better then nothing."

She turned to look at him. "It's okay but thank you for asking." She said smiling at him.

He shook his head stubbornly. "No its not I want to apologize for my action earlier."

"It's okay I forgive you."

"If you really forgive me you would eat this with me." He said smiling at her.

She finally gave in as they eat with each other, and learning about his background.

"So what brings you to this school?" She asked.

"Well I got expelled from my other school." He said like it was nothing.

She was about to ask him why until the bell rung.

"Well I guess I will see you later, bye." He said walking off.

She shrugged it off as she gathered her things and walked off to her class.

The day seemed long for Julia but it was finally over as she walked out of her class.

"Hey."

She jumped as she turned around to see Shinji leaning against the locker.

"Shinji, what are you doing here?" She asked as he got off the wall and walked up beside her.

"I just thought I could walk you out of campus, if that was okay with you."

"Sure." She said as she turned back around as they started to head out of the school.

"So do you walk home Miss Chang?"

"Yes, and you can call me Julia." She said smiling at him.

"I see, would like me to take you home?"

She opened her mouth to answer but she bumped into something causing her to fall on her butt.

"Ouch what was that a bolder." She said as she sat up.

"That's not very nice."

She realized the voice as she looked up to see Jin extending his hand out to help her.

"Oh it was just a mountain." She said grabbing his hand and pulling herself up as he let out a small laugh.

"Julia are you okay?" Shinji said as he broke the short contact as he stood in front of Jin, which made one of Jin's eyebrow twitch.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said smiling at him.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" He said reaching out to her but stopped when Jin put a around Julia's shoulders.

"The only place she is going is home, also hate to burst your bubble but she has a boyfriend." He said not noticing a blushing Julia.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Shinji asked her, Julia's expression change at the phrase 'boyfriend' but nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse us we'll be taking our leave." Jin said as they started to walk away.

"You know you can be a real ass sometimes." She said as she got in when he opened her door.

"I was just telling the truth, if he doesn't like it then that's his problem." He said getting in and driving off.

"Jeez talk about a coldhearted jerk." She said smirking as she turned and stared out of the window.

Jin took a glance at her before returning on the road. He poked her in her side as she jumped.

"Hey don't do that I'm very ticklish." She said getting ready to poke him.

"Hey, hey I'm driving." He said smiling as he made a turn. "Uh Jin, my house is that way." She said pointing to the other direction.

"I know." He said simply.

"Then where are we going?"

"My house duh I told you yesterday."

Julia mentally slapped herself. "Why couldn't we go do it somewhere else to do tutoring?" She said a little nervous.

"Well it be to troublesome to bring all the books then taking them home, I doubt that you're place won't have enough room because of the flowers, and since we're already this far."

"You planned this out didn't you?" She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said innocently.

They let out a small laugh as they made it to his house she was surprise that he only lived a couple blocks away from her apartment.

"Well let's go." He said getting out and opening her door.

"You know don't have to do that." She said getting out.

"Oh but it's only manners princess." He said sarcastically, she rolled her eyes at him as they let out a grin appeared on their faces.

Once they were in Jin lead her to his room, even though she was nervous she had to admit his apartment had a lot of space and comfortable.

"You're not going to try anything are you?" She finally said as they entered his room. He rolled his eyes as he got the books off his computer table.

"I have full respect for women, it is there choice whom they want or not and I wouldn't be so low in raping them."

Julia had to admit even though Jin can be a ass at time he was a true gentlemen.

"Now let's get to work miss." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes ma'am." She said smirking only to be poked in the stomach.

After a few hours, they close the last book as Jin stretched.

"Well Julia I think that's good enough for today."

"That's good, what time is it?"

"It's around six."

"I see."

"Come." He said getting up and turning on the ps3 in his room.

"What is it?" She said sitting on his bed as he handed her a controller.

"Prepare to get pwned." He said smirking as the game started.

* * *

**Currently eating.  
**


	5. Happy birthday

**Uhhhh hi again? lol**

* * *

Chapter 5: Happy birthday

Julia woke up that morning in a good mood why you might ask well her birthday was today. She got ready for school, after she got dressed she went outside and sure enough Jin was there sitting on his car with his legs folded.

"Wow the princess has finally arrived." Jin said smirking.

"Nice to see you to Jin." She said giving him a big smile while rolling her eyes.

"You seem cheerful today." He said opening the door.

"Well why shouldn't I be birthdays comes once a year." She said getting in.

Jin slowly leaned forward until he was leaning in the window with his arms crossed staring at her. "It's your birthday?"

"Yep."

"And I wasn't told why?"

"You never asked." She said teasing him as he just rolled his eyes and got to the drivers seat and driving off.

She was expecting him to say happy birthday but he didn't instead he was quiet. So she decided to break the silence.

"So how does it feel to come back to school?" She said.

"Just wonderful." He said sarcastically as she smiled at his comment.

Soon they reached school, as they started to walk into school. Julia soon spotted Hwoarang as she went over there to talk to him.

"Hey." She said greeting him.

"Hey babe." He said smiling at her.

"You know what today is?" She asked.

Hwoarang stared at her for a while as she playfully punched him. "Jeez forgot my birthday."

"What you talking about I knew that, happy birthday." He said while he saw Jin looking their way as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Jin turned his head and walked forward.

"Did you get me anything?"

"Of course." He said pulling out an out a wrapped box.

She opened the box inside was a necklace with her name on it. "Thanks I love it." She said hugging him.

"No problem." He said as the bell ran. "Now get to class."

"You're not coming with me?"

"Nah I had to move to a different class they won't let me in a room as Kazama because of the fight."

"I see than I guess I'll see you later." She said waving at him and hurrying to class.

When she got to class, she went to her seat right away.

"Happy birthday Julia." Shinji said seat next to her and gave her a wrapped box.

"Thanks Shinji." She and Shinji been talking a lot for past few days and became good friends.

Inside there was a bracelet with a small bird figure hanging down.

"I thought you'll like it since you like nature."

"Thanks I really like it." She said putting it away and smiling at him.

"You're in my seat."

Julia and Shinji turned to see Jin with an annoyed look on his face.

"I don't see your name on it and I been seating here since I came here and I don't plan on moving."

"Either you get out or I throw you out." Jin said getting irritated.

"Mister Kazama please forgive Shinji he is new could you take the seat in front of Julia please." The teacher pleaded him.

Jin glared at the teacher before take the seat in front of her. Julia watched Jin as he took his seat she felt bad that she couldn't save his seat.

Class went on as Julia was writing notes when she saw Jin taking a nap.

"Jeez for someone smart he sure is lazy." She thought as she smile.

She wrote in a piece a paper before crumbling it and throwing it at him. He slowly lifted his head to see a piece a paper on his work. He got up and opened the paper.

"_Wake up."_

"Women." He muttered before going back to sleep.

Few minutes later the bell rang Jin slowly pick up all of this things as he walked out of the room.

He went to the tree where he usually hung out at lunch. He laid in the shade with his hands behind his head.

He closed his eyes trying to sleep but a few seconds later, someone was poking his face.

"Jinny wake up."

Jin opened one eye seeing Julia bent over with Shinji behind her. Jin saw that Shinji's eyes were looking at Julia's backside. He grabbed Julia's hand that was poking him and pulled her down next to him.

"Ow what was that for."

"For poking me."

She rolled her eyes as she pulled out a box of food.

"Here I made you lunch." She said giving it to him.

That shocked Jin and Shinji as Shinji sat down and Jin sat up.

"You made lunch?"

"Yeah I'm not a bad you know."

He stared at it for a while. "If you're not going to eat it." He took the box as he picked up some food with his chopsticks. He then put it in his mouth as he started to chew.

Julia watch carefully as he chewed suddenly he stopped and started to cough.

"Jin are you ok!" She said patting his back.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said smirking at her.

She punched him in the arm. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry the lunch is great." He said taking another bite.

"Glad you like it."

"So Jin did you give Julia a birthday present." Shinji spoke up.

He stayed quiet for a bit. "No."

"Anyways-" Julia tried to change the subject but was interrupted.

"Is it because you're cheap or is it because you are not a good friend."

"A good friend wouldn't check out her butt when she has a boyfriend." Jin said making her blush.

"Are you accusing me of staring at Julia's butt?"

"Stop!" Julia said getting up and walking away.

"You know Jin, Julia does have a wonderful body." Shinji said snickering.

Jin was about to hit him but when he turned around he was gone.

School ended later as Julia was still mad at Jin as she started to leave the school grounds.

"Julia wait just listen to me." Jin said following her off the school grounds.

She continued walking with her eyes closed.

"Julia watch out."

Her foot stepped in a hole as she came crashing down. Jin ran over to her as he helped her up.

"Jeez be more careful." He said touching her ankle as she winced in pain.

"Well if you weren't being such a jerk I would have." She said getting her foot out.

"I'm sorry ok jeez." He said squatting down next to her with his back to her.

She stared at him for a moment. "Woman are you going to get on or not." He said annoyed.

"You are going to carry me?"

"Well I don't think the gates are open so I can't get my car and you can't walk."

"But it a long walk."

"I have a bike at a friend's house that I need to get anyways."

She hesitate at first but soon gave in, Jin got up as he wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Some birthday huh." He said as they started to walk down the street.

"Mostly your fault everything went wrong."

"Hey I said I am sorry didn't I?"

"Hn." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

They walked in silence for a while until Jin stopped.

"We're being followed hold on tight." He said tightening his arms around her lags.

"What-" Jin speeded down the street taking left and rights, going through alleys until they reach a house. Jin ran up to the house as he head butted the door twice then shook off the daze look.

"You know I could have knocked for you right?" Julia said laughing as Jin murmured something.

Soon a Steve opened the door. "Oh hello mate."

"Yeah I'm just picking up my bike."

"Good I was starting to get tired of keeping it clean." He said as he got the keys and gave it to him.

"Thanks."

They walked to his garage as he opened it. Jin quickly got on and moved Julia's arms to his waist.

"Wow you did keep it clean."

"Wasn't easy." He said smirking.

"Thanks again, I'll see you later." Jin said starting it up and driving off.

"I didn't know you two hung out." She said holding on to him tight since he was going fast.

"It's because he's dating my ex girlfriend's best friend's boyfriend."

"Wow that was weird."

He nodded, "So you had an ex girlfriend tell me about her."

He was quiet, she was going to apologize but he suddenly spoke. "Let's just say she left me for another guy."

They drove in silence in, soon they reached her house as he carried her to the door.

"Not going to head butt it?" She teased as she got her key out and unlocked it.

"Funny." He said as he closed the door with foot and laid her on the couch.

"Just rest for a bit alright, I'll come by tonight to check up on you ok?"

She nodded as he left; she stared at the ceiling for a while before falling a sleep.

"Julia." Jin said as he shook her a wake.

"You're back already?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"I been gone for four hours it's nine." He said pointing at his watch.

"Oh." She said seating up.

"How's your leg feel?" He said examining it.

"It's fine now."

"Good now close your eyes."

"Why?" She said confused.

"Just do it."

She closed her eyes as she heard shuffle with something.

"You can open them now."

She gasps as she saw a beautiful birthday cake in his hands.

"Happy birthday Julia."

Jin looked at her and was surprise when he saw her started to cry.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just I haven't had a birthday cake since I moved away from my mother." She said wiping away her tears.

Jin stayed quiet not knowing what to do. "I think I should leave."

"Thank you." She said hugging him.

Unable to control himself he kissed her forehead. "See you later." He said leaving.

Julia sat there stunned at what happened; she slowly put her hand to her face. She was blushing hard then moved her hands to her forehead.

* * *

**Uhhhhh review? XD**


	6. conflicts

**Next chapter ;] hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 6: Conflicts

Julia waited outside her apartment for Jin, last night events still was running though her head as she blushed remembering Jin's kiss.

"How am I'm suppose to face him now, does he like me?" She shook her head. "No can't be this is Jin Kazama, and plus I have a boyfriend already so I shouldn't be thinking about these things."

"You're up early." Julia jumped hearing Jin's voice. _"When did he show up?"_

"You were spacing out are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said shaking her her.

He nodded as he got on his bike and motion her to get on. She hopped on as he took off, once they reach school Shinji was waiting at the front gate.

Julia got off the bike and went ahead, she didn't want Jin to fight with Shinji.

"Hey." She said walking up to him.

"Hey, sorry for acting the way I did yesterday." He said flashing her a smile.

"It's fine just don't do it again please."

He nodded as she smiled and walked off, he urned his attention to Jin who just glared at him and walked off. He failed to notice the smirk on his face.

Jin quicken his pace to catch up with Julia but before he could catch up Hwoarang was in the hallway. Jin watch as he smiled at her and put his arm around her and they continued to walk down the hallway.

"Well at least he treating her better, maybe when I hit him I knock some sense in that empty pit he calls a head." Jin thought as he smirked and continued to class.

Jin picked a new seat on the opposite side from Julia, he wanted to be near the window for some reason. The window was open as Jin looked at the sky a few clouds covered it but it was beautiful to him, a pure white dove flew down on to the window looking at Jin.

Jin smiled as he stuck his finger out and the bird jumped on. "You know she always wanted you as a pet but I think panda was enough as it was." He chuckled to himself. "Plus I think panda would want to just eat you." He didn't even notice that a single tear came out of his eye. The bird chirped as another Dove came down. "Ah this must be your mate eh, well go on and return to her." Jin brought his finger back to the window as the two birds flew away together as he smile. "And never let go of her."

He eyes became dark his face blank. "Like I did." He said before putting his head down to sleep.

Julia entered the class with Shinji who waited at the door for her, she was surprise when saw Jin seating on the other side of her asleep but smiled. "So lazy." She said taking her seat.

"You know Julia I can take you home if you like." Shinji said taking his seat.

"It's ok Jin would kill me if I don't go with him."

"But he's not your boyfriend is he?"

"No but he is very protective."

"Maybe a little too much don't you think."

She thought about it for awhile. "Maybe that's just who he is." Shinji nodded his head as they continued with class.

The bell rang as Jin got up and went out his eyes and face was the same as before his mind was haunting him, he soon reach the roof top as grabbed on to the fence. He wanted to scream until he died from no more air. "I loved you but you broke me." He clenched the fence as pieces of it started to rip.

"Jin?" Julia said putting a hand on his shoulder. He froze for a bit before relaxing.

"How did you find me."

"I followed you, what wrong?"

"Nothing." He said letting go on the fence.

She knew he wouldn't open up to her, even though she wanted to she couldn't bring herself to continue asking him about it. "Do you want to go out with me and Shinji to go get something to eat?" She said hoping it would cheer him up.

Instead he turned around and his eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't hang out with him, he is bad news."

"Jin, Shinji isn't a bad guy he a good friend."

"He trouble Julia."

"And how do you know that."

I don't know it's just I feel something bad is going to happen and he's in it."

"If you don't know that stop being so over protective, you sound like a father scolding me at anything boy I talk too, sometimes you make me so mad that's why I don't like being with you sometimes." She said getting irritated.

"Do what you want then if you won't listen to me, I don't want to be in no part with it, and if you didn't like being with me you should have just said so because I would gladly resign from tutoring you as a I will now, I'm done arguing with you!" He snapped as he passed Julia leaving behind. She was shocked her mind was trying to process on what just happen.

"I'm sorry Jin." She said putting her head and leaving.

* * *

**Review**


	7. Apologize

**Yay update!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Apologize

Julia walked down the hallway with her books in her arms. It been a month since she seen Jin, he hadn't shown up to school at all.

"Julia wait up!" Shinji yelled as he ran up to her.

"Hey Shinji." Julia greeted him.

He gave her smile and hugged her. "How's my best friend doing?"

"I'm ok how are you?" She said as they walked to their class.

"I'm great, I want to show you something after school when I drop you off okay?"

Julia nodded as she took her seat ad put her books down.

"You're boyfriend out of town huh?"

"Yeah his master is taking him training somewhere in a mountain."

"Kazama sure has been missing a lot of days."

Julia pushed her glasses up. "He going through a rough time, he just needs time."

Shinji smirked as he nodded.

School end for them as they walked to Shinji car. "What did you want to show me?"

He chuckled as he drove. "You have to wait it a surprise."

She nodded as they drove to her house, they made it to her house in no time as she opened the door for both of them to enter. Since Jin doesn't tutoring her no more Shinji decide he would take his place.

They walked up to her room as she put her books on the table.

"Which book will I need today?" She said going through her pile of books.

"I have something else in mind for us today."

"Huh?" Julia turned around to face him but to her surprise he was really close to her. She stumbled back as she tripped over her books and landed on her bed.

Shinji climbed on top her her. "My, my Julia did I ever tell you how bad I want you."

"Shinji what the hell are you doing!" She said pushing him off but her grabbed her hands and pinned them on each side of her head.

"I said I want to show you something didn't I, I'm going to show you have to be a woman." He said tempting to kiss her but she turned her head.

"You bastard! Get off of me!" She said trying to kick him, he put her hands together and held it in one hand then pulled out a pocketknife and held it to her throat.

"Now, now Julia just be a good girl and just relax and no one will get hurt."

Julia gasped as the knife made contact with her skin. Shinji rip her shirt as she kicked him off her and ran towards the door to find it was locked, just as she unlocked it Shinji grabbed her skirt and hair as they came undone but Julia kicked him on the side of his head as she burst through the door and ran out of her apartment.

The sky was dark and the rain was heavy but Julia didn't care, she din't even know where she was running or how she looked she just had to keep running.

Julia came to a stop as she panted she looked up to be face to face with a door.

_"Why did I come here? Why did it happen, why didn't I listen?"_

Suddenly the door open revealing a surprise Jin in the doorway. "Julia?"

"H-hey." She said shaking.

He didn't need her to say anything else, he opened the door and stepped aside so she could enter. She tried to smile but it came out goofy and entered his house.

She sat down on his couch as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, he sat on the table in front of her as he stared at her.

"You were right, Shinji was a bad person, you were right about everything." She said sobbed burying her face in her hands.

Jin stared at her before wrapping his arms around her and pulled her on his lap.

"It's ok, he's not going to hurt you."

"H-he tried to r-rape me J-jin!" She said crying on his shoulder.

Jin tighten his arms around her. "You're safe now I promise he won't hurt you anymore." He pulled back as he cupped her cheeks. "Don't cry anymore."

He lowered his head and kissed her gently as Julia froze, Jin pulled back. "I'm sorry I-" She cut him off with another kiss as Jin let out a moan as she tug the bottom of his shirt, Jin broke the kiss as he grabbed her hands. "I can't this is wrong."

Jin stared at her she seem so broken or sad. Julia kissed him again as she removed his shirt. Jin let her do what she wanted as he kissed her back and whisper in her ear. "Do whatever you want I'm yours."


End file.
